<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by patrochilles_iscanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439718">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_iscanon/pseuds/patrochilles_iscanon'>patrochilles_iscanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmates, jealousginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_iscanon/pseuds/patrochilles_iscanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where everyone has a name on either wrist: your soulmate and your enemy. Harry thinks his are pretty easy to figure out. He has Ginny and Malfoy. Obviously Ginny is his soulmate and Malfoy is his enemy. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hadn't meant to hurt her. He really hadn't. It just...happened. "She had it coming for her," he thought angrily. "<em>If someone was going to insult Sirius, to his face, knowing how much he had meant to me-</em>" He was pulled back to earth by Hermione's voice. </p>
<p>"Harry? Are you up there? Can I come up?" she called. </p>
<p>"I would really rather be alone right now. Thanks, though."</p>
<p>Hermione hesitated, " Okay. I just thought you should know, Ginny's out of the hospital wing now. Madam Pomfrey said it really wasn't that bad, and that Ginny might have been exaggerating a little."</p>
<p>"<em>Of course she was exaggerating</em>." he thought. Instead, he just said, " Okay. I'll be down by dinner. See you later."</p>
<p>Hermione left and he could think again. He knew Hermione only wanted to help, but he just needed to be alone to process what had just happened. All he could remember was Ginny, insulting Sirius, and then him seeing red and trying to do as much damage to her as possible. Then he had passed out, and woken up to Draco Malfoy leaning over him, looking <em>worried</em>. He had no idea why Malfoy was even there. Or how. Last he checked, he was in the Gryffindor common room. </p>
<p>     <em><b>Two days ago</b></em></p>
<p>"Malfoy? How are you here?" he asked. "This is the Gryffindor common room." </p>
<p>Malfoy looked at him like he had three heads. " Umm, no, it isn't. This is the <em>Slytherin</em> common  room. Don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Harry racked his brain, but the last thing he remembered was being in the Gryffindor common room. He assumed he had passed out after that. "Yeah," he said, "I hit Ginny and then I sat down in the Gryffindor common room, next to the fire, and passed out."</p>
<p>Malfoy looked troubled. "No, I found you passed out in front of the door to the Slytherin common room. I brought you in and now here we are. You're laying in my bed, you probably have a concussion based on the fact that you can't remember anything, and Snape is most likely going to kill me when he finds out." </p>
<p>Harry was pretty sure Malfoy was right about the concussion; his head <em>was</em> pounding, but even with a concussion he knew this wasn't right. "Um, Malfoy, why are you doing this? I mean, we hate each other. Why are you being so...nice?" he rushed on, not wanting to make him feel bad. "Not that I'm not grateful, I am! But why?"</p>
<p>"Dear God, Potter, you really are oblivious. I thought you were just avoiding me. You really haven't figured it out yet?" he said. Harry shook his head. "You have my name on your wrist. You can feel when I get hurt. Catching on yet?"</p>
<p>"No, you aren't my soulmate, Ginny is." Harry said. </p>
<p>Malfoy laughed. "If that's true, then why can you feel when I get hurt?"</p>
<p>Harry looked lost for a second. "Can't you feel  when your enemy gets hurt too?</p>
<p>"No. You can only feel when your soulmate gets hurt. That's why you've never felt it when the Weaslette gets hurt. You didn't feel it when you were punching her, did you?</p>
<p>"Well, no, but-" Harry started.</p>
<p>"There you go." Malfoy said, cutting him off. "We're soulmates. That's the real reason I found you instead of some other Slytherin. I felt it when you passed out and hit your head. I came running up here to grab a potion for my head, but I found you outside the door. I didn't really think, I just brought you in."</p>
<p>Harry still looked a little confused by the fact that he and Malfoy were soulmates, but he still managed a quiet, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Malfoy wished he wasn't so pale. If he wasn't as pale, the bright red blush that was creeping over his cheeks wouldn't have been as noticeable. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>Harry looked down. "I think, on some level, I knew, but I never believed it. But now, I do because it always felt so wrong hating you." When he looked at Draco, (Draco, when did he start thinking of him as Draco?) he was surprised to see tears in his grey eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. </p>
<p>Draco smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that no one has ever said that hating me felt wrong. Not even my parents. In fact, they made a point of how much they hated me." He sniffled and looked down at his hands, clenched in his lap. "You probably think I'm crazy."</p>
<p>Harry sat up and stared at him like he <em>was</em> crazy. "Why would I think you're crazy?! I know what that feels like. The Dursley's always made it a point to tell me they hated me too. I would <b>never </b>call you crazy for getting emotional because someone told you they didn't hate you when that's all you've been told for your entire life." He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer to him.</p>
<p>Draco thought it was then that he fell in love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is a short chapter but I'm still not sure where I'm taking this. Hopefully they'll get longer. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment because I'm pretty much out of ideas right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>